Hitsuzen
by Kimi-tsumanne
Summary: A little IchiTsuki love... I suck at summaries please R&R... I hope you like it the rating may change later on...
1. Chapter 1

_Ohayo this is a taste to some IchiTsuki I've started…usually I read IchiRuki but I stumbled across some and fell in love with 'em, especially 'What The Eyes Can't See' by Platinumsabr_

_the prologue has some snapshots of what is to come. _

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story. Even though I wish I did

_Kimi-tsumanne ; p _

**Prologue **

---------------------

Every girl fantasises about their dream wedding, I remember when I was younger my dream husband was and still is….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kaa-san…what do I do? I mean what if she doesn't feel the same way…I'm scared of rejection…Tatsuki…" he was unaware of his listener that was currently in a predicament of her own 'what if he doesn't feel the same.' Tatsuki spotted him and began in a soundless run she was only about ten feet away when she heard her name, she halted waiting for him to finish.

"Tatsuki is my best friend and I don't want to break what's left of a broken friendship, I've loved her for…I don't know but she has always been in my heart but I can't find a way to tell her."

Tatsuki gasped silently, and ran away so he could talk in private, she waited at the bottom for him. The rain still danced around her but she wasn't aware of it, her thoughts dragged her away 'he loves me? What if he seen me? Oh no I could have caused more heartache'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Will I ever get a power like Orihime or Chad!?" she rushed out quickly; embarrassed that she could come up with no other way to ask the question without a huge dose of some kind of false courage. Her pride wouldn't allow her to back down. "I mean all I can do is sense people! I want to be able to fight like you, Ichigo!"

Said orange-haired teen certainly hadn't been expecting this and he nearly fell on his face right there. "What!?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"…I…there's only way to know for sure…but I don't think you'll like him…"

"him?"

"Geta-boshi"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

----------------

Every girl fantasises about their dream wedding, I remember when I was younger my dream husband was and still is my best friend Ichigo; his orange hair, his smiles were like sunshine shining brightly - even if they looked rather goofy they were real but that light dimmed almost died out when the centre of his universe was ripped away, he lost all the warmth and became dull- I could picture him smiling whilst I walked down the aisle coaxing my mouth to tug at the corners, his warm amber eyes burning and my coal black eyes being the fuel to cause them to burn with so much love, passion almost every positive feeling.

I'd had my fair share of near death experiences due to hollows, I'd escaped but that was because of one certain strawberry of whom I couldn't get out of my head. We'd grew up together so it was understandable I saved him he saved me but his weren't near death, so he risked so much more than I could do I mean of course I was the second strongest woman in Japan of my age group but to him I was a mere child, my strength used to mean something against him but now even my strongest punch could feel like a tickle, all my life I competed against him but now I would be squashed in under a second.

That day is clearly etched in my mind...

**Flashback**

------------------

The sakura trees swayed in the breeze as the wind elegantly swept and caressed her pale face walking through the graveyard, the sun hidden behind the mass grey cloud swirling. Thunder rolled in the distant knocking for its acquaintance, Pitter patter the raindrops sang as they danced their way down from the bleak, grey covered sky. I scanned the place searching for the brightly coloured orange locks.

The seasons changed, spring to summer but still the storm clouds brewed no matter what the weather forecast had predicted Ichigo knew the sun never shone for longer than an hour on this day. He wandered to the headstone of his mother's grave; he trailed behind the other members of his family. This day always mirrored the rain clouding his heart it was as if his heart controlled the weather. He stayed whilst the rest packed up he would talk to her with no prying ears even though they were his flesh and blood he couldn't put them through worse things than they already were, the humid air drifting away with encouragement from the wind, dragging the scent of freshly laid roses, honeysuckle and other flowers releasing their scent, prodding the noses of living thing.

I may not have been anyone with powers like most of my friends but I could find his reiatsu anywhere, like how I knew Orihime disappeared. Even though I thanked him for bringing her back, we hardly talked as he avoided me; my chest weighed my down, my heart pounded relentlessly against its cage as I let him walk away. my first friend, best friend apart from Orihime, my first crush, the first to beat me after I beat him for years. I hated myself for pushing him away, I should have understood he hid his heart away encased by a thick layer of ice that couldn't be thawed but I was gonna try because now I could decipher my feelings.

My heart was begging me to make it right and open my eyes after he put up that regular façade that most fell for except those who knew the most, Rukia chipped away at his heart but it still didn't melt, Orihime couldn't help even with her powers they couldn't reach the real Ichigo I had known and loved 'til this day.

I always denied that part of me being 'the female' I was a tomboy and proud of it, I preferred not being noticed by every guy, my clothes hid my most feminine attributes due to the bagginess, my muscles were just nicely toned, I was proud to be acknowledged as one of the guys.

----------------------

He hated avoiding her but it was the only way to beat down his feelings that began bubbling deep inside then spreading like wildfire, his self-control was nearly diminished as he fought down the blush that threatened to reign over his face, he had fallen for his best friend, doubt shadowed his frozen but warm heart and somewhere he thought he knew she wouldn't feel that way.

"Kaa-san...what do I do? I mean what if she doesn't feel the same way...I'm scared of rejection...Tatsuki..." he was unaware of his listener that was currently in a predicament of her own 'what if he doesn't feel the same.' Tatsuki spotted him and began in a soundless run she was only about ten feet away when she heard her name, she halted waiting for him to finish.

"Tatsuki is my best friend and I don't want to break what's left of a broken friendship, I've loved her for...I don't know but she has always been in my heart but I can't find a way to tell her."

I gasped silently, and ran away so he could talk in private; I waited at the bottom for him. The rain still danced around me but I wasn't aware of it, her thoughts dragged her away 'he loves me? What if he seen me? Oh no I could have caused more heartache'

"Tatsuki?" I jumped at the sound of his voice, his eyebrow rose.

"...hey I thought you'd be here..."

"Yeah, how come you're here?" he asked to relieve a little tension.

"Umm...well t-to s-see you and...I umm need to t-tell y-you something..." Ichigo looked confused 'Tatsuki...stuttering, she never stutters she too confident for that' he prompted me to carry on with a nod of his head.

"Right...umm..." I stopped.

"Tats, there's something you should know...don't react to any of this with your fists just hear me out... I'm in love with you." He blinked awaiting her rejection; his blood redirected its course to his face.

"...I...I l-love you too...I mean not just the platonic nature I mean love-love"

"I didn't mean the platonic kind I meant love-love, I mean you have my heart and you are irreplaceable I can't live without you, when you asked me what you were to me I couldn't answer I was thrown off slightly by the pain in it I didn't want, no I don't want to cause you anymore pain, I don't want to hurt you, I want to keep protecting you even if you don't want it I will do it, you have my word...I want to be with you"

There was one question that had been eating away at me for a long long time since i discovered what was really out there. Even when they tried to modify my memory it didn't work...stupid shinigami.

"I have reiatsu but I don't see any power coming from me like the others, I want to know can I ever get a power like Orihime or the others?" I quickly mumbled; I was embarrassed. "I mean all I can do is sense people like when I could sense that Orihime was gone! I want to be able to fight like you, Ichigo!"

Said orange-haired teen certainly hadn't been expecting her outburst his jaw nearly fell on the floor . "What!?"

I glared at him. "Don't play stupid you heard me! You and the others fighting together and I'm always left out even though I can see it...them ...YOU!" she poked him. "Do you know how frustrating that is!?" I bellowed, "To be able to _see_ what's going on and not being able to _do_ a damn thing!? You're all leaping ahead of me, sharing things I'll never be able to have a part in even though I can see it! I've seen how you've grown farther away from everyone...me, all because of this damn 'shinigami' thing and then you missed periods of time you should have been expelled because of your attendence yet you never and when you came back other transfer students came only to begin hanging out with YOU of all people then it turns out that they that had powers too! I can see it! I'm being left behind and I hate it!" I was nearly crying now as I was releasing pent up stress,

"I want to be by your side not behind being protected again Ichigo, I know you have the power to protect but I want to harness what I've got and help, and if the opponent is too strong then I can get stronger knowing you'll help if I'm in too much trouble. I can't stand it, I want it to be like when we were younger with me being strong and you helpless, I don't like this helplessness it feels like a big gaping hole in my chest widening every time you all go and fight hollows...I want to you... all of you...please don't try hide from me anymore show me the real you the real Kurosaki Ichigo...you hear me all of you..." she collapsed down she saw the floor coming closer but was stopped as he grabbed and pulled her into his chest his arms wrapped around her waist, she relaxed though sobs were being released she felt at peace.

"...I...there's only way to know for sure...but I don't think you'll like him..."

"Him?"

"Geta-boshi"

"That perverted hige-oji-sama" (1)

"You know him?"

"...sort of..."

"Well if you wanna know...lets go...hop on"

As soon as I was on his back he shunpoed to Urahara shoten. I scrunched my eyes together, gritting my teeth because the wind was whipping my face, I didn't know he could go this fast whilst inside his body.

"Tatsuki, we're here"

"Yo Geta-Boshi." He yelled.

Jinta appeared "hey it's orange top and his pet"

"Shut-up brat" screamed I but I couldn't reach him as I was being held back Ichigo

"Ah Kurosaki-san...and Arisawa-san...what a pleasant surprise"

"Cut the crap...you knew we were on our way here"

"What can I do for you?"

Ichigo looked down at me, "she wants to know how she can get her own powers."

"Damn straight, I don't to be left behind..."

"Come in, come in" he ushered.

We sat at opposite ends of the table, Urahara slid his hat further down shadowing them whilst placing his fan in front when he was trying to be inconspicuous he sighed as we sat in front of him filled him in on why.

"So you want to see if you have any power to be unlocked...however that's not possible..."

"WWHHHHAAAAATTTT!!!" Calamitous screams were released as a few tears lined her eyes

"...As I was saying you don't have any special abilities to harness as they are already there you haven't noticed because you are like Ichigo in the respect to inheritance"

"Huh?!"

"Your father is a hybrid and your mother is a shinigami...just your reiatsu was under control unlike his"

"So she is part hollow, part shinigami...what hybrid?"

"Vizard...so the majority of powers should be shinigami with it being the dominant gene... with you, Ichigo you are Vizard, shinigami...too"

"HOLD UP, Vizard and shinigami?"

"Uh huh, why do you think she put herself first?" a fist flew in the air straight into the shopkeeper's face.

"I thought I told you not to keep secrets from me?"

"But...your father made me promise to never tell you unless there was a time for it...your father is the Vizard so..."

"Mum was the shinigami just like her mum...does that mean he knows about Tatsuki then?"

"He wasn't the Taicho of squad 10 for nothing ya know...you wouldn't have been able to tap into your power source if it wasn't for Kuchiki-san"

"So to unlock my powers how do I do it?"

"Youhavetobestabbedwithazanpakutou" Ichigo mumbled his head turned to the side ignoring Urahara's stare

"What was that I didn't quite hear that?"

"I said... You. Have. To. Be. Stabbed. With. A. Zanpakutou."

"Why?"

"So you can obtain what is rightfully yours but in order to do that you must find someone with a zanpakutou..." he stopped his gaze re-shifted to the orange top. "Willing to stab you..."

"Please Ichi..." I pulled out my puppy dog eyes look; I learnt it watching Rukia and her acting skills. His head turned his scowl softened at my expression.

"N-n...oh god, how can I say no to that face."

Urahara's fan snapped shut "so now...follow me."

He opened a trap door and jumped followed by myself and Ichigo.

"Oh my look at this there's a gigantic desert landscape under my sho-" I threw my shoe at his head

"Shut-up we know about this place."

"You do?" asked Ichigo

"Yeah, long story tell ya soon."

"Now have a big enough space." He discreetly lifted his shikomizue (2) and poked Ichigo who wasn't prepared although he should have expected it.

"Give me the heads up next time" he complained throwing in several obscenities.

"Where's the fun in that? And besides a surprise is better."

"You can tell soul reapers have no sense of understanding humour and annoyance"

"Can we get a move on? I wanna try this thing out"

Ichigo pulled his zanpakutou from his back and walked to the other side of me, his blade raised and aimed. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." The giddiness in my tone could not be disguised.

"Grab the end of my zanpakutou and align it to the centre of your being and count to three then you pull and I'll push...got it"

"Of course" I scoffed.

"1...2...3...go" a bright light was cast and sheeted over the rocks, dust clouded the air. Four figures come into sight three vertically erect and one lay horizontal on the dried land. The first figure the came into view was clad in green the other two clad in shihakushou's blades in their hands.

Ichigo holding his famous Shikai and I was holding daisho(3); a katana and a wakizashi, the colour of my shihakushou are what had astounded both males, it was pure white with blue edging even my obi was blue, it looked more like my karate Gi than a soul reapers uniform.

"...S-she has daisho...I thought that Ukitake-san and Kyouraku-san had the only twin zanpakutou, there was" stated Ichigo

"They were but everything about her is different just like you...I wonder if her hollow is controlling her uniform or it was her."

"It is weird...but I think it suits her"

---------------------

**End Flashback**

Half of my fantasies were so absurd but one never disappeared and even when I thought that I hated him so much I always went to my happy place; my dream wedding I even tried thinking of someone else in his place but he wouldn't budge my heart and mind was set on the strawberry... I sucked in a deep breath and closed my eyes, we were having a western style wedding; he wore a tux whilst I wore a white satin dress it was plain but intricate designs of pink sakura petals were scattered over the dress except the top where it stayed pure white it wasn't as outrageous as I thought it would have been, the train trailed behind a foot or two, the veil covered my face, wedding bells ringing in my ears, confetti flying. It was a small wedding for immediate family and some friends, words described out love but it was sealed with a kiss. We were married and happy.

However I wasn't a kid anymore I was a teenager in love, hormones and all. We'd been together for about a week, it was hard considering we couldn't look at each other without blushing as several memories of that day flashed through our minds, when his zanpakutou was driven into me and his reiatsu flowed through a tingling sensation followed simultaneously causing a very intimate feeling, I was feeling it flowing through my body, my heart thumped wildly, I had butterflies in my stomach then it went to my most sensitive part of my body where a wet feeling on my pants just deposited. I could feel it so I think he could too as he pulled away the sensations disappeared but remained the spark that aroused me in the first place.

"Oh my god!...the tomboy blushed"

I turned as fast a possible, I tried to fight down my blush, someone gasped everyone's attention turned their eyes locked to my face and noted the blush. I would have killed whoever gasped and I wanted to but something grabbed my arm and stopped me. I turned and looked into the eyes of who stopped me...Ichigo.

"Tatsuki, don't do it..." gazes flitted around the room most held fear and confusion because most faces held the same thing 'didn't they fight and not talk because they hated each other.'

"Why? All I wanna do is punch the person into next week is all...because I'm in a pissed off mood"

"Maybe so but..." he bent down to whisper the rest-they wouldn't stand a chance against you...declare a fight against me and pretend you hate me still so you can let loose on someone who stand against you-

"Then you fight with me we haven't in ages I wanna see how good you got seen as you don't to the dojo anymore...stupid strawberry." I was taunting him, his scowl deepened but we could read each other like a book he was enjoying it.

"...it'll be my pleasure to wipe the floor with ya. After school be ready in your Gi I'll be waiting...girly"

"Gladly strawberry"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) hige-oji-sama - bearded old man

(2) Shikomizue - (仕込み杖, **_shikomizue_** - - literally "prepared cane") - is a Japanese concealed sword disguised as a cane or walking stick.

(3) Daisho - (**Wakizashi** - 脇差 / わきざし, **_wakizashi_** - meaning "side arm") (**Katana - **刀, **_katana_**) is a type of Japanese sword (_nihontō_), and is often called a "samurai sword." The wakizashi was usually worn together with the katana by the samurai or swordsmen of feudal Japan. When worn together the pair of swords were called _daisho_, which translates literally as "large and small".


	3. Chapter 3

Just so you don't get confused text in italics are thoughts, bold italics are random hollow/ arrancar. Bold is for the Espada, Ichigo's and Tatsuki's inner hollows.

Hope you like it

Kimi-tsumanne = p

----------------

**Chapter 2**

----------------

The classroom filled with several more gasps, a hand hit the door and students rushed back to their work before Miss Ochi came back in. said teacher had a Cheshire cat style grin plastered to her face. She proceeded to walk to the chalkboard and wrote down a equation, she turned still with smile "Kurosaki…answer this"

My eyes turned to his form where he sighed, he answered the question, working outs and all, she checked over the answer and fell, her face turned to astonishment. 'damn thought I had him there I need something harder to do' "well done, Kurosaki…so you were actually paying attention."

"Umm…yeah…plus that was easy"

'Smug…little b*****d, he wasn't even looking' "no…you were looking out the window, gazing at something care to share?"

"…no realmente ningún solamente contesté a su pregunta así que prueba que prestaba la atención"

"When did you learn Spanish?"

"He sabido durante algún tiempo. oh gran maestro."

"Are you mocking me?"

"Umm… porqué usted diría eso?"

"Porque puedo entender un cierto español y no soy estúpido como alguna otra gente en esta clase"

"Usted entiende esto?… usted no puede enseñar para ahorrar su vida…maestro"

"No…what did you just say?"

"Dije que podría ser su enseñanza lenta a esta clase…"

"In our language please…or you will be sent to detention and the headmaster's office for insolence and disruptive behaviour."

"I said that your teaching is wonderful please continue with the lesson to the class…teacher"

"take your seat."

Ishida let a smile grace his lips whilst letting out an inaudible laugh accompanied by Chad and Orihime. As Ichigo passed to take his seat, an enormous reiatsu forced virtually everyone to their desks. Tatsuki sat there fighting an inner battle whilst no-one knew **'let me out…I wanna cut something…I want out bitch let me out' **'no this is my body and I'm in charge not you' **'you sure about that queen cos your lover boy there has one fine inner being his aura screams I am the king of hollows and I demand respect or it's a way ticket to death now that should be feared but it'll be fun to challenge him' **'shut-up…I won't

"Damn…where did that come from?"

"It's coming from the park, Ichigo get me out of this meat suit…I can't get my Gikongan"

"Huh? What are you on about Tatsuki-chan?"

"No time to talk hime, **let me out King. I'm bored and I wanna play."** The whites of her eyes coloured black, her once black irises became golden yellow.

"King? …Tatsuki you can't you haven't had any training I aren't gonna let you go on a suicide mission…" He whispered.

"**I said I wanna play…you can't lecture me about suicide missions, I have as much right as you to fight you can't keep babying me…sure I'll get hurt but that's part of a beginner so they can get the experience…" **she muttered in return

"Fine…Ishida look for that Gikongan, please and watch our bodies." Both jumped out the window, they faded into the distance whilst they were going their robes flickered creating a ying yang effect his eyes followed her transformation but his were more controlled

"**The arrancar awaits…my Queen"**

"Ne…Ishida-san when did Tatsuki-chan get shinigami powers?"

"I have no idea but her voice sounded off like Ichigo's when his hollow comes out…I wonder if Urahara-san knows of this we should after school when they have their spar." He repeated his usual action of pushing up the glasses.

The two said teens made their way to the park. **"Where's he gone?"**

"**he's still here…he's trying really hard to hide it, I think he was trying to lure you here but he's got something else up his sleeve I can feel it."**

"**Heh! Lousy King and his reiatsu blocks my senses it should be refined like yours…my Queen" **Ogihci bowed

"**Okay my King lets play a game of hide and seek…you can hide that reiatsu right."**

"**Of course I'm not some wanna be like them shinigami and the King." **He scoffed

"**Oi arrancar lets play a game you find us you get the first hit however if one of finds you, the seeker gets you"**

"_**Deal…wanna be hollows…"**_

"**You are smart, and ferocious I like it"**

Ogichi went into Bankai and began reeling in his reiatsu, whilst Ikustat sat down crossed legged and closed her eyes she began channelling her reiatsu. The arrancar smiled arrogantly thinking he could take on the king of Hueco Mundo and the newbie.

**Flashback**

----------------

Ichigo stood there watching Aizen fall, his Espada retreating back to Hueco Mundo taking what was left of their fraccion. Screams of joy, tears of sorrow filled the air of fake Karakura. Only two of the top three remained, Stark and Halibel both injured but not severely same as the captains they faced, Aizen truly under estimated their strength, he was blinded by his own and his desire and that led to his down fall.

The soutaichou lay there being healed by Unohana and next to him his two favourite students Ukitake and Kyouraku, watch as Ichigo removed his mask, the old man stood proud with his cane in his hand as the captains formed their meeting lines their squads behind them all bowing as Ichigo's feet landed softly on the ground all but one shinigami who ran at him, screaming profanities and insults on her way she stopped and pulled out her acting face then hit him on the head, Renji followed suit but his was a hug of congratulations not how Rukia handled the situation.

The stoic noble stood there and monotonously called his sister and fuku-taichou to attention. Byakuya released his Bankai, all captains released their Bankai's, flames trailed down a path, ice followed along with others, the sakura petals followed behind twirling in the air, circling Ichigo edging him to walk down the path carved for him towards the soutaichou himself, as he walked the captains bowed one by one. Ichigo stopped in front of the old man.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, we of soul society are forever in your debt, we wish you continue being the resident shinigami of Karakura Town but no longer as a substitute but as a fellow captain, your squad will be stationed there until your life in the living is over. We know of your powers and we cannot persecute you for crossing the borders between shinigami and hollow when you have shown us over and over again your worth and how blind we have been please accept our apologies, you will be compensated for our arrogance and ignorance."

"Uh-"

"Go Ichi, Ken-chan wants another fight"

"Hell no, I am no fighting that freak again."

"Transport the real Karakura back…I believe he has family and friends to see."

"Hai," Taicho and fuku-taichou save Renji began chanting, whilst Ikkaku and Renji hit the four posts with their Bankai's. The scenery flickered several times, all the dead dissipated along with the fake city, revealing the real town, those with high reiatsu began awakening; Karin ran out of the house.

"Ichi-nii, Ichi-nii, Ichi-nii" she shouted frantically

"Yo…"

"Kar- Ichiigoooooo" his father did their normal ritual of bonding which ended up with Isshin crawling away. The on looking shinigami sweat dropped at the family reunion.

"Yo, Toushiro." Karin called

"It's Hitsugaya-taicho…you're as bad as him."

"Shiro-chan you know her?" asked Momo

"…Hitsugaya-taicho, I know her cause I saved her from a menos before Inoue was taken."

"Kurosaki take care, we'll be in touch" all the shinigami vanished.

Tatsuki ran towards where she could feel his reiatsu, her legs becoming weak from lactic acid building but she didn't stop. Several minutes later more people awoke and came out of their houses unaware of the battle that took place in order to save their lives. Ichigo pushed the konpaku out of his body, he made his way downstairs and was met by a crying Tatsuki.

"Where is she?"

"The stupid Quincy is with her…"

"Thanks" and bounded out of the door looking for Orihime."

**2 hours later**

A garganta opened just outside the Kurosaki clinic, a blue haired male came out. "hollow alert…hollow alert…" his medallion screeched, a hand grasped it just as Ichigo was about to slam it on his chest.

"**Tut…tut shinigami…I have to take you to Hueco Mundo cos your assistance is needed don't worry you won't get into trouble."**

"What the fuck? Why do you need me? …there's two of the top three Espada still there they can handle the situation so go play your games somewhere else…"

"**God…" **_'why the fuck they sent me I do not know…how can they expect me to bargain with him'__** "…**_**they sent me here, to get you…happy now…I hate being an errand boy so just a move on…"**

"…"

"**Lose the suit…"**

Ichigo accompanied Grimmjow through the garganta, the pale sand whipped around by the clashing reiatsu. He followed the sexta Espada like a little duckling following their mother hollow fighting each other earning the right to be called stronger than others; Halibel and Stark fighting menos and arrancars who were rebelling against their choice for ruler.

"**Kurosaki Ichigo-sama, glad you could make it please help us dispose of these weaklings then we can get down to business…"**

"Business…what the hell are on about woman?"

"**We can talk after this."**

"_**What's a shinigami doing here? What has happened to the famous Espada resorting that low to get help from the enemy…ptff what trash…"**_

"**Oi shinigami show him what ya can do with that mask of yours"**

"I don't use that power unless I need to."

"**Fine…fight me and show him what ya can do…I wanna see how strong you got since you killed Aizen."**

"_**He killed Aizen-sama…what a joke…are you trying to pull my leg. That weakling couldn't withstand my cero"**_ said arrancar shot his strongest cero at Ichigo who stopped it with the palm of his hand.

"They are right I did kill **Aizen he was weak just like that cero, **you were mere pawns in his game**…he would have destroyed you as soon as he completed his plan but my King and I stood in his way and killed him, he thought that his pretty illusions could fool me but he was wrong and too weak to fight me he would have been more of a fight to the king but not me…"**

"_**Who are you and who is your King that you speak of?"**_

"**Who me I'm nobody, the king hasn't given me a name…you wanna know who my King is… we are the same but he got the reign whilst I carry him as his faithful horse my life is his…**and he stays in there unless I say…this is my body, my power he was born from me but I control all the power…"

"_**Stupid shinigami crossing the line to gain more power…"**_ his rant was cut short by a cero to the head.

"If I'm so stupid then what about yourselves I didn't get my hollow powers by choice I wasn't aware he existed until he forced himself out in one of my fights…"

"_**Nobody cares…we'll show you power and take it from you…"**_

"**Bring it I'm in the mood for a good fight" roared Grimmjow.**

The fighting began although the remaining Espada were outnumbered 100:1 they were faring well, Ichigo gaining several burns and cuts disposed of his with two cero's and three Getsuga Tenshou's many of the opposition were awed at the strength he held and surrendered claiming their allegiance with him and the Espada.

Halibel and Stark strode forward followed by Grimmjow, a green light shot towards Ichigo but was blocked by Halibel. **"Show yourself Ulquiorra, there's no need to attack so cowardly and sign your own death certificate"**

"Are you gonna tell me what's going on here…I have to go before they know I'm missing." Ichigo paced and raised his arm to open his own Garganta.

"**Wait…you have showed us what Aizen didn't and that was compassion, trust and equality…we owe you our gratitude …we can help stop the newborn arrancars from entering the world of the living so it makes your life easier but in return we wish for you lead us and be our king and make a trip to Hueco Mundo once a month to help us gain knowledge in order to help you fight and you can learn from us…please Kurosaki Ichigo-sama we beg of you" **she pleaded

"If I do say yes you have to let some menos once in a while cos I can't go rusty now can I?"

"**So your highness, what do you want your loyal servant to do?" **Grimmjow mocked

"Take care of Nel wherever she is…find her and protect her with your life Grimmjow especially when I'm not here don't refer to me as that or shinigami just call me Ichigo none of the King nonsense I get enough of that from him fair."

"**Why is that trash our King? When Aizen-sama is our creator, master, and king"**

"**Cos shit-head he's dead…and that shini- Ichigo killed him plus he's stronger than you so don't try anything funny"**

Ulquiorra realised he wouldn't stand a chance against the former intruder **"…Ichigo-sama, I wish to follow you bidding"**

"God you people need to learn…get me out of here before another war starts" everyone sweat dropped. "just kidding, I haven't seen my sister in ages and I need to pay my respects to my mum…how will you contact me vice-versa?"

"**We will send Ulquiorra he can control his urges and reiatsu better than some of us, whilst we get a communicator made…"**

"**I will let you know a week in advance of the completion of the communicator…I will visit around every two weeks, we will meet where you first fought Yammy"**

He bowed, then opened a rip Ichigo walked through not looking back as all hollows bowed to their king.

------------------

**End Flashback**

"_**Heh they think they can take me…I may be an arrancar but I'm as strong as that blue haired freak."**_ He used soindo to confuse their senses but they were relaxed, Ogihci smirked then shunpoed around disappearing then reappearing somewhere else, Ikustat followed his example they played tag with each other on the way, the arrancar looked on in horror they were hitting each other then disappearing and reappearing somewhere else. He was baffled a nanosecond later he was caught by four hands one on each limb. Ogihci and Ikustat gripping a leg and arm each, began swinging him back and forth.

"**A leg and wing to see the king…"** she giggled.

"…**123" **they let go and unsheathed their zanpakutous and drove them into the stunned arrancar, sheathing them as he dissolved. Their black eyes turned back to normal. Tatsuki stumbled "whoa…"

"You've used too much reiatsu let me carry you back to your body by then it should have levelled again.

They entered through the window, their fellow class mates were sitting up breathing easier now, they crept across to their bodies, entered them. Unaware of a number of glances looking their way. Class dragged, anticipation set in most wanted to watch the upcoming fight whilst a select few wanted answers.

The bell rang, everyone jumped out their chairs "finally…come on let's go watch the fight."

"Hell yeah this is gonna be fun, watching Kurosaki get handed by a girl."

"This is gonna be a monster of a match." Tatsuki smirked at the remarks flying round; she whisked her way to the gym. Ichigo was there already dressed in his Gi, warming up. Sweat dripping from his brow.

Tatsuki changed, then began her regular warm-up they both shook their muscles to loosen them, Ichigo stepped on the mat, she followed suit out of respect and to open the fight both opponents bowed then took their stance, they were in complete synchronisation she punched he evaded or punched to block her attack it was if he could her next move without her knowing. She kicked he jumped.

"Come on strawberry…you can do better than that…right?" she taunted she knew he was holding back on his reiatsu in his attacks.

"Of course I'm just warming up, take it up a notch tats if ya can" he goaded

The gathered spectators were watching avidly, trying to read their movements Ichigo took a hit on purpose but was surprised that she added reiatsu; he fell backwards but made it look like a flip.

"So that's the way you wanna play eh?"

"What?" she asked innocently, he didn't answer instead he tried reeling in his reiatsu then added reiatsu to his hands and feet where he attacked she was knocked of her feet and slightly winded but that didn't stop her she fought back with more enthusiasm. Their audience were surprised they lasted this long without collapsing; whispers flew around "how can they fight like that and not tire?" "they're not normal…no wonder no-one challenges them to a fight…they're monsters but ace…if ya get what I mean…I would give my right arm to be with her god she's fit." "I heard he's got a body to die for…and at least he'll be able to protect ya…just like his name. He's so sexy…do you think I could get him?" Tatsuki stopped abruptly, and ducked his next attack he noticed that her eyes were black and gold and scanning the crowd for the one who said the words about him he just had to keep her occupied long enough but her eyes locked on her new target.

"Tatsuki, listen to me…concentrate on me…" but it wasn't working she carried on walking away from the mat.

Her current target, oblivious to her attention carried on. "I'll get him eating out the palm of my hand after the match with that psychotic tomboy…" Tatsuki was about two foot from her when her voice cut through.

"**You think he'd go for a sly conniving slut like yourself…no matter how hard you try he'd never fall for your antics…you type of girls really piss me off thinking the ground you walk on is sacred and that every guy worships it…you know you and attempts will fail…he may be dense but he knows the difference between fakes and the truth…I should just knock you t-"**

"Enough Tatsuki…cool down." His hand touched her shoulder and she tried shrugging it off, having no look she grasped it and tried throwing him but his feet were planted to the floor. "I said cool down"

"**I will do as I please not what you say…got that…you"**

"**I said enough…enough means enough."** His reiatsu burst forcing everyone down, some slipping in to unconsciousness. Tatsuki collapsed at the sudden force weighing her down, struggling to conscious she fell into a comatose state as he pulled it back in.

"What was that?" eyes darted around, Ichigo picked up Tatsuki, leaving the gym in a flash.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Translations

no realmente ningún solamente contesté a su pregunta así que prueba que prestaba la atención - **not really no but I answered your question so it proves I was paying attention**

he sabido durante algún tiempo. oh gran maestro. - **I've known for a while. Oh great teacher **

porqué usted diría eso - **Why would you say that? **

Porque puedo entender un cierto español y no soy estúpido como alguna otra gente en esta clase - **Because I can understand some Spanish and I am not stupid like some other people in this class**

usted entiende esto?… usted no puede enseñar para ahorrar su vida… - **Do you understand this? …** **you can't teach to save your life**

Dije que podría ser su enseñanza lenta a esta clase… - **I said that it could be your slow teaching to this class.**


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews

Tatsuki's hollow begins playing up how will they get it under control?

Kimi-tsumanne ; D

---------------

**Chapter 3 **

---------------

"Ichigo why? What was that for? She pissed me off" she bawled

"You have to get your hollow under control...you can't have another performance of today. if I didn't do that then you could have killed her with a punch...or even a flick of your finger I don't want you to go through what I did...please understand Tatsuki I'm doing it for your own good."

"What do you know about my own goo...how do I get it under control?"

"I have control over mine and to answer your question I only know one way and that's to go pay the Vizards a visit..."

"Oh"

He sighed and pulled her into a hug, "They are the only people I know that can help in this situation...we'll go first thing tomorrow."

"Can you tell me...you know, your adventures I want to know"

"What do you wanna know?"

"I don't know...what was it like charging into soul society? Was it like a fairytale where the prince charges in with his sword drawn, and climbs to the tallest tower where the fair maiden lay in wait for her one true love?"

"If I'm gonna tell it to you, you might want to sit down...because it is a very long story, I can only tell you my adventures you'll have to find out from the others what they did there."

And so he began telling his story.

"I don't know about the fair maiden part cos Rukia is not a regular damsel in distress, but I'm not a prince who wanted to save his love...no I went in there to save a friend, who ironically enough was locked up in the tallest tower, we entered soul society and landed in a district close to the Seireitei as soon as they, the people living there saw us well me they scarpered all because I was wearing a shihakushou, Yoruichi began given us info on where we were when I ran ahead and made it just outside of Seireitei when these walls began to circle around it, this giant appeared and claimed to be the gatekeeper for over 300 years and no-one has gotten past him before, his name is Jidanbô. I fought him; he was rather smug he swung his axe when I wasn't ready..."

She gasped.

"I was stronger than he expected, the look on his face was priceless; Jidanbô then he struck again but was blocked his expression was so funny, he pulled out another axe and swung rapidly several times I broke his axes with a swing of Zangetsu, he fell over he thought blade didn't touch his axe until he checked both of 'em and then the poor guy started crying, he lifted open the gate for us and stopped, his face went from smiling to horror, a captain was stood on the other side I can't believe what he did, he sliced off Jidanbô's left arm and started sprouting some lines all I remember hearing was 'a gatekeeper that loses can't open the gates. 'cause a gatekeeper that loses dies' I got so angry that I attacked him without thinking of who he was, how high in the ranks he was... especially that, he released his zanpakutou I took the brunt of it and thankfully enough I wasn't injured when the gate fell and we were back to square one.

"Then a load of people came out of nowhere, they helped Inoue by putting his arm close enough that she could heal him. They thanked us for helping him out and I found out that soul reapers are hated in Rukongai. Then we met Ganju who is the brother of Shiba Kuukaku, man has she got a temper she's like yo-" one punch later

"So yeah, she hit me quite a lot sometimes I feel sorry for him and other times it's his own fault. She got into the Seireitei by shooting us out of a cannon. We made it through as we penetrated the top we split up. I ran around for hours trying to figure out the maze and get to Rukia before I got spotted but luck wasn't on my side that day as I ran into Ganju and an angry mob that was chasing him. We successfully lost 'em but then came Ikkaku and Yumichika..."

"I fought Renji again and won, he wanted to save Rukia and thought that I was an obstacle then he demanded that I save her, we hid in the sewers and surprisingly enough no-one ventured down there to try finding us...idiots forgot about it, I owe my life to Hanatarou he healed my wounds and escorted us. I saw the tower when we climbed the stairs...all of a sudden there was this ominous reiatsu lurking, this guy he is a freak and massive he is one scary bastard he has bells on the end of his spikey hair...he told me if ya can hear 'em then you might be worth fighting, Kenpachi told me to slice him then I'd be worth the chasing I did it but I couldn't do it again he pierced my chest...I was dying I could feel it darkness cloaking me chills ran down my spine then Zangetsu came he saved me. I got up; I could feel my power growing then the freak smiled and tore off his eye patch. In his defeat Zangetsu aided me the pink blob his fuku-taichou thanked me then left with Kenpachi carrying him it was freaky imagine a 5-7 year old carrying a guy around 6ft 3''.

"Yoruichi healed most of my wounds..."

"What the cat healed your wounds are you on drugs?"

"No...Yoruichi she transforms into a cat...I got to the bridge of the tower I saw her, she looked frail and skinny as soon as she saw me she yelled at me. Byakuya and I began to fight when Yoruichi came and knocked me out with some shit. She took me to an underground thing that Urahara's is based on, I trained for three days to gain my Bankai I did it with little time to spare Rukia was on the stand the Soukyoku's seal released it took on the shape of a giant phoenix it shot forward and I stopped it with just my blade it retreated and was about to take another shot when several ropes tied around it. I channelled my reiatsu into my zanpakutou and broke the stand, they stood there stupefied.

"I got her away by giving her to Renji, I fought her brother with no interruptions this time and that fight was when he came out it was the first time I noticed or even knew of his existence, I gained control by forcing him down then a woman called out to everyone stating that Aizen was a traitor Inoue healed me I went back to the hill as the woman had said he was there I knew Rukia was with Renji, Renji was kinda torn up. I got there just in time to block his attack aimed at Rukia; me and Renji fought together but we weren't strong enough as we were both too weak from previous fights just prior. Renji did one of his moves as I charged towards Aizen, one second he was there his finger stopping my blade then the next I was virtually sliced in half but he didn't shunpo cos I would have been able to see him move he tricked us with illusion from his zanpakutou...after he fled I was apologised to and thanked for showing them the real Aizen, I had shown them that they were blinded by their own laws and ignorance and some of the time you need to follow your heart not the rules. Ukitake presented me with the medallion and became the substitute and now I'm a captain...thanks to my intervention again, some people called me an idiot for rushing in with no plan and others well they understood my reasoning."

"A captain..." she was awed "how many scars have you got?"

"I don't know I've lost count I remember Byakuya's blows here and here" pointing on his chest "Kenpachi's here" his shoulder "and Aizen's here" his stomach.

"Do you...have to go there?"

"I don't have to go to soul society now though...I can stay here 'til my body dies then go there but they aren't sending my squad here 'til summer break so that I can get used to them and learn stuff so when I do go there I'll be skilled enough with what other captains are...you should tag along it could be fun to learn Kidou and stuff like that, it'll be like training."

"Will they want me to...you know learn what they do?"

"I'm the captain they have to follow me so if I say so...they do it no questions asked, unless it's Rukia but I bet she'll teach you. I wonder if a captain will actually visit to see how I'm doing"

"I...wow you have so many responsibilities already..."

"Oh...you know that day I returned and you crashed into me then suddenly left before I got a chance to speak to you well two hours later my rival," his fingers displaying the quotation marks. "I was crowned king of Hueco Mundo courtesy of Aizen's Espada, after a sort of civil war between the arrancar and remaining arrancar"

"So that's what my hollow was on about the king of hollows. It makes sense now...nowt like having the whole world resting on your shoulders eh?"

"Something like that." The sound of keys rattling broke what they talking about before her parents walked through the door unaware of what both teens had just been up to. "But that story is for another time"

"Aww" she pouted. _'God that pet lip how did she make it look so cute?'_

"Tatsuki...can you help us with bringing the shopping in please darling?" her mother called

"Hai Kaa-san, I'm coming..."

"I'll help"

"No!" she replied a little quickly but he had already walked past her and had grabbed four of the bags.

"Are you gonna stand there all day day-dreaming or you gonna help?"

"Shut-up idiot...I'm going"

Her mothers face came into view frowning confusedly because half of the bags had gone and she had only turned her back for one second and she knew Tatsuki couldn't move quick enough but she let it slip. She carried the rest through the door when she noticed a head of orange stalking away with what she had in her hands. "Tatsuki...who's that?"

"Kaa-san that is Ichigo...don't tell me you forgot my best friend" _'now boyfriend'_ she added inwardly.

"Ahh...little Ichigo." Ichigo blushed at his nickname that she had given him, she walked up to him and grabbed his cheeks and pulled on them like you would a baby "I haven't seen you in ages," she gushed "ooh you've grown and become quite handsome too, you are staying for tea right, I'm sure Kurosaki-san wouldn't mind..." not giving chance for a reply. "So Ichigo, have you been practising your karate lately?"

"Kaa-san"

"A little but I don't go to the dojo no more too many memories."

"I see, Tatsuki has a competition coming up soon, I was wondering whether you'd partake or just go for moral support..."

"Kaa-san...Ichigo has been busy so I didn't want to bother him with anything insignificant" she complained

"Really? I would like to go but to join in I don't know, I'll have to think about it..."

"Make sure you do final submission is next weekend..."

"Kaa-san" she complained again but was ignored.

"I bet they wouldn't stand a chance against you two."

The rest of the meal was comfortable but her mum kept dropping subtle hints here and there. "Arigato Arisawa-san that was one of the best cooked meals I've had in a long time" Tatsuki began clearing the table and was surprised when Ichigo began helping, she stared at him "What is there something on my face?" she turned away.

"No baka...leave the cleaning I'll do it."

"Ummm..." his finger tapped his chin thoughtfully "No I'll help it's least I can do seen as I was invited here for tea...I don't get to help out much at home with Yuzu and all as soon as I try to help she beats me with her utensils but with Rukia she doesn't mind...can you tell me why, I just want to be helpful so let me please?"

"It's because it's a custom for women to cook and clean whilst a man works, but I'll let you this time 'kay"

"Yay." His scowl lightened. Ichigo washed whilst Tatsuki dried then they both put away, her mother watched form a distance, she smiled slightly when a pair of arms wrapped around her waist. The figure behind her looked over her shoulder and noticed the interaction between the two in the kitchen. "They are so adorable" she whispered.

"They are I wonder...when we should tell them?"

"We'll have to wait...it looks like they have found out a little thanks to Urahara-san but we'll have to tell them later..."

"Uh-huh...'til then we wait we'll talk with Isshin-san later then."

Ichigo left much Tatsuki's mum's chagrin, he did to promise to visit soon though and he agreed to enter the competition to Tatsuki's surprise, well her mum could talk and get others to do what she wanted if she tried. Her dad sat there amused as Ichigo changed several shades of red before he had his two pence worth that's when the phone rang Ichigo took this chance to leave they bade each other goodbye and goodnight.

The warm orange glow pierced through the gap in Ichigo's curtain splaying across the room, said teen groaned.

"GGGGOOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDD,

"MMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRNNNNNNNNIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGG,

"IIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGGGGGGGGGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

His dad was the best alarm clock ever but just as annoying, he skilfully dodged the kick aimed for his stomach.

"Are you insane? Every other normal teenager doesn't have to put up with this!! So why me!?!" his question went unanswered.

"Good job you truly are my son..."

Ichigo waltzed out and down to grab some breakfast. "How his subordinates put up with him I do not know..." he mumbled.

After doing his regular routine of washing then dressing Ichigo left the house and began his walk to Tatsuki's, lost in his trance he wasn't aware that he was being followed by Rukia. In no time at all he was at her door his hand raised to knock when the door flew open and he was pulled in.

"Tats-"

"Shh...they'll hear you..."

"Umm...we need to go you know"

"Oh yeah I'll be one minute."

Both crept out of the house and ran a couple of streets when they slowed enough their hands clasped together, they were panting. "Where are we going?"

"To the Vizards...it should be just around the corner...ah here we are"

"This empty derelict building is the secret hideout?"

"It's just a guise...only Vizard can pass through the barrier and Inoue"

"Orihime?"

"Yeah her powers are similar to Hachi's barrier thingy..."

"And no-one can sense this place unless you're a Vizard or hime then, so no shinigami can come and get you?"

"No they can't...so do you wanna go first or shall I?"

"You...they know you."

His hand stretched and slipped through the barrier it glowed a soft pastel yellow-orange; Tatsuki followed sacredly but composed enough to not be seen, he began climbing down when a shoe connected with his head which caused him to lose his balance only to fall down the rest.

**Thwack...thud**

"Oww...fucking shrimp"

"What was that dickhead?"

"You heard..."

"Umm...Kurosaki-san I wouldn't wind her up today...she's a bit delica-" Shinji interrupted.

**Slap!!!**

"Who you calling delicate shit face I'll kick your arse...and how come your back here? Can't you control your hollow are you that weak strawberry? You want us to help you?"

"He isn't here for him" piped in Tatsuki after watching the exchange of violence.

"Huh?"

"Well if ya let me have a minute to fill ya in and you would know why I'm here." Continued Ichigo

"go on we're listen-" Kensei broke off after reading her reiatsu "holy crow ...how the hell did she get a inner hollow?"

"god jump the gun why don't ya...we found out she...well her parents are shini-" Hiyori hissed "shinigami and Vizard but her powers were sealed and I broken the seal so now she is one of us but she can't control it..."

"So you sought us out to help her..." finished Rose.

"Umm...yeah" he admitted whilst scratching his neck.

"What are friends for? Actually don't answer that...so Arisawa-san let's get this done...Ichigo you wanna help this time?" Shinji asked.

"Hachi start the procedure..." shouted Mashiro "berry-chan is she your girlfriend?" her voice rose an octave whilst both teens flushed crimson.

"Get out of your bodies...Ichigo you should be able to use your powers without getting out of your body..."

"I don't want to...I feel better in my soul form it's more comfortable."

Two thuds later, the Vizards' eyes were transfixed to Tatsuki's attire. "Yeah cool isn't it?"

"cool...is an understatement...I've never seen anything like it before all uniforms are black even yours is but hers is unique and even daisho the only ones I know are Ukitake-taicho and Kyouraku-taicho."

"I asked geta-boshi about that too he said she unique and left it at that."

"Can you stop discussing me like I'm an experiment and this thing done?"

All occupants nodded, Hiyori knocked her out her body fell to the floor Ichigo was about to kill Hiyori but Shinji's hand shot out and held him "it's the same thing we did to you don't worry...Hachi place a five layer barrier around her" Hachi chanted silently.

"Hai...wall of iron sand, tower formed from hate, forge molten iron and neatly finish in silence, way of binding no.75 quintet of iron pillows" 5 rods flew down and pinned Tatsuki, she was transported to her inner world, her reiatsu spiked sending shockwaves through the area the Kidou placed on her swayed and shattered as her body shot up half a mask on her face; it took on the shape similar to the phantom opera but with dragon designs on the side, each took ten minutes, finally Ichigo was the last Vizard to go forward.

"Ichigo, this is the final ten minutes just do what we've been doing and you'll be fine." Reminded Shinji.

"Open it up, Hachi." A door way opened Ichigo shunpoed in. the hollow in front of him smirked and licked both blades whilst charging at him.

Outside the warehouse Rukia paced, images of Ichigo and Tatsuki flashing through her mind, she touched the barrier but couldn't walk through she wondered how Tatsuki could as she was just a normal human being with a high concentration of reiatsu that was when it clicked she had become a Vizard but how? She'll have to ask Urahara about it because he would surely know as she made up her mind she stepped forward only to bump into Orihime.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uh-oh what's gonna happen when Orihime discovers one of Tatsuki's secrets. Will she find out the other as well or will Orihime confess finally only to find....?

Please review and thanks for reading it

Kimi-tsumanne ; D

---------------

Preview

**20 YEARS EARLIER**

"Masaki, run go to the human world seek out Urahara, I'll follow later."

"But-"

"Go...now I promise we'll meet again after I sort this out, Hikaru will be there too." He pushed her through the portal. Masaki stumbled then began to run which turned to shunpo she was momentarily blinded by the light, her footing slipped and began to fall only to be caught by a flying carpet, she scanned it and realised there was a guy clad in a dull green colour accompanied by green and white stripped hat and a fan wafting his face.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4 **

---------------

**20 YEARS EARLIER**

"Masaki, run go to the human world seek out Urahara, I'll follow later."

"But-"

"Go…now I promise we'll meet again after I sort this out, Hikaru will be there too." He pushed her through the portal. Masaki stumbled then began to run which turned to shunpo she was momentarily blinded by the light, her footing slipped and began to fall only to be caught by a flying carpet, she scanned it and realised there was a guy clad in a dull green colour accompanied by green and white stripped hat and a fan wafting his face.

"w-who are you?" she rasped out

"You were sent here looking for me so I thought why not come here and greet my guest just in case she gets lost. I'm sure Nakano-san should be up by now."

"How did you know where I would be?"

"Isshin-dono sent me a hell butterfly before you departed."

"How is she? I mean has Hiroshi found her yet or is he still there with I-I-" she couldn't finish his name

"Don't worry Shiba-dono, she is fine and they'll pass through and get here safely, come we must get you an untraceable gigai before they lock on to your reiatsu."

The flying carpet shot forwards with speed it was like a three-wheeler on nos, they arrived two minutes later. They jumped off and walked into the 'Urahara shoten' well Masaki staggered as her legs were still like jelly. The shoji door slid open revealing a guy around 7ft with glasses; he bowed and welcomed them both "greetings boss, Shiba-dono"

"The gigai?"

"Here,"

"Shiba-"

"Please call me Masaki; will I be able to come out of it?"

"Yes but it would be unsafe due to the current situation."

"I see," she slipped into the gigai "why did he send me here when it was him who needed to go?"

"our husband has been persecuted for taboo; gaining hollow powers he needs to make sure Kaien is aware and able to take over as head of the family, so he doesn't disgrace the noble name anymore than it has already, and if he were needed to be captured and you were there they would use you against him the same with Nakano-san so whilst he is there you are here safe with myself, Tessai and Yoruichi-"

"Yoruichi, from the Shihouin noble family?"

"Yes, how much do you know about me?"

"You were the former 12th division taicho, the founder of the R&D, you were exiled for experiments that were…dangerous, the Hougyoku, creating Vizard"

"I was persecuted for creating that but did you know the one to cause those officers Hollowization was not me, it was the same man who caused this to happen to your husband and Nakano-san…he is probably still in fifth squad, the current taicho if I'm right."

"Aizen-taicho, why would he do that to…?"

"he did to get rid of his opposition, the ones who were most likely to find out his plan like me, my fuku-taichou and others he turned them into what they are now because they were close to finding out but no-one would believe me that it was him as central 46 said there were witnesses and that Aizen was in the barracks at the time but he tricked them with Kyouka Suigetsu illusions. The only ones who believed me were Yoruichi and your husband but they wouldn't heed their words.

"So Yoruichi helped me escape. But for him to stoop so low and cause a noble family to be disgraced…"

"I…umm well can I go see her…"

"Please follow me" he led her to one of the rooms at the back, to say the outside of his shop looked shabby the inside was well furnished. She trailed taking in his residence the door slid open revealing Hikaru, "at the moment she is in a state of shock, she hasn't eaten or drank since she arrived three days ago, please try talk to her and get her to build her strength up. You both will be safe here; as soon as your husband's arrive I will talk details of your stay here in the real world."

"Nakano-san, it's me Shiba Masaki can you hear me? Do any movement to let me know 'kay" the body in front of her laid motionless then suddenly it shot up, Masaki scrambled to stop it.

"Hiroshi…Hiroshi" she cried. She pushed Masaki away and bolted for the door and fell into the arms of her husband who was then followed by Isshin, Masaki leapt at her husband tears of joy rolling from her eyes.

"Baka don't you ever do that again you hear me." Isshin smiled in response and locked his lips with hers as if speaking his words with one kiss, her worries melted away as their reiatsu linked in harmony.

"So what do you have?" asked Isshin.

"Here are your aliases, all the paperwork you need, even a doctors licence if you still wish to set up a clinic here."

"Arigato Urahara-san, I don't know what we would have done if it weren't for you"

"Ahh…well you helped me even though they didn't believe you so I had to repay the favour some how…if you have any trouble with the gigais just call, Nakano-san"

"Please just call me Hiroshi, it's the least I can do seen as you have essentially saved our lives…arigato Urahara-san"

He received a packet like Isshin's; they then told them of what was happening in soul society. Urahara begged them to stay for the week whilst Yoruichi was away, they couldn't refute no matter how much they had wanted to, as soon as the sake was passed round the formalities dropped. Cries of laughter filled the air, then a conversation struck up by Masaki and Hikaru caught the attention of the males.

"If we were to have kids, we should marry them off with each other" declared Masaki

"I agree but what if they are both of the same sex?"

"Ah, that's a good question I don't know unless one of us has more than the other and they are the opposite sex then they can"

"So, to our future and whatever sex babies we have" cheered Hikaru

"Here, here" both men roared.

The week passed like the sand falling from a timer that was set to an hour. The fun evaporated, seriousness set in, their reiatsu hidden then left the shabby little sweet store and began their new life as human.

Masaki kept in contact with Hikaru, after five years they were blessed with babies a boy and a girl, thus the engagement was set in stone although the children didn't know which was the best part of the surprise.

Four more years of joyous laughter lasted until that day in which a family's centre vanished and one orange haired boy lost all his smiles whilst shouldering self-blame and hate. They say gravity is what holds us down but so do emotions; sadness and guilt added themselves to weight that was resting on the fragile yet sturdy shoulders. Nothing his friends or family did lifted the ice surrounding his heart. He was unaware to his family's pain the pain linked with his but about him too they hated seeing him so dejected, he wanted them to blame him but they never did.

------------------------

**Present time **

Rukia had been hanging round for nearly an hour but neither came out. She bumped into Orihime.

"O-Orihime…why are you here?"

"I uh followed Kurosaki-kun's reiatsu and Tatsuki-chan was with him…"

"Yeah I know I followed too, but how did she-?"

"She has shinigami powers but for her to be able to go through she must be like Kurosaki-kun."

"I see so I wasn't imagining it"

"gomen Kuchiki-san but I'm going in" _'I need to know what is going on in there…I still haven't told him how I feel maybe Tatsuki-chan can help me'_

"Inoue-san you ca-" _'obviously she can'_ Rukia shunpoed to Urahara's aiming to get some answers.

Inside the warehouse, Ichigo and Tatsuki had been fighting for five minutes. Hachi began sweating profusely then looked up at the stairs; the others noticed Hachi gazing to the stairs where they soon saw Orihime, descending slowly. Her eyes surveyed the landscape, Shinji shunpoed in front of her. "Ah Inoue-san…what brings you here?"

"Where's Tatsuki-chan and Kurosaki-kun?"

"They're kinda busy right now…"

"b-but"

"Hachi get him out of there"

"Hai" Ichigo skidded to a halt just outside the barrier

"they are fine, and are training at the moment it won't be good if you disturb the-" a high pitched scream and burst of reiatsu filled the air, her hollow shell peeled away revealing a slightly torn up Tatsuki with a full mask on her face the blue intricate dragon designs concentrated on the left side of her face, she stepped forward then crumpled down, her mask hidden from view and once again caught by Ichigo. Orihime looked on with jealousy written in her eyes but she put up her regular façade.

"Kurosaki-kun" she chirped. "Tatsuki-chan" Ichigo slowly relinquished his hold on Tatsuki pulling her up with him.

"Inoue, what brings you here?" _'She's giving off those weird vibes again'_

"I felt you both come here and can I have an explanation now Tatsuki-chan?" her head slowly turning from Ichigo's to Tatsuki's.

"Ugh…can you wait a little longer hime, I need to train to fully have control. I promise we will talk but not now."

The orange haired girl nodded. "You should stay over as well I haven't had a proper chat with you kay see you later…bye Kurosaki-kun, everyone else." _'I'll have to ask her to help me and be there when I confess, so that she gives me that little extra strength'_ as soon as she turned her face dropped, liquid brimming her eyes as soon as she was not in view she ran as fast as her legs would carry her. She got about fifty metres away when she stopped her tears falling freely_ 'she is just like him powers and everything, the way he looked at her…is that how I look when I look at him? All starry eyed…why can't he notice me like other guys? Am I that unlikable? Is there something wrong with me?'_ questions filled her mind.

"Well done Arisawa-san, you beat your hollow quicker than Ichigo." Cheered Shinji.

Tatsuki faced Ichigo, "really?" he gave he a toothy grin in answer. "What do I do now?" she asked.

"call forth your mask, and see how long it lasts without breaking it" ordered Hiyori; Tatsuki's hand pulled across her face gathering reiatsu, the others looked on in states of awe, the mask stayed there for ten minutes before her control slipped and shattered it. "At least you'll be easier to teach than him, his first attempt was pathetic just a pitiful four seconds."

"Stop comparing everything to me, I have control now and my mask can stay longer too as long as I want."

"Prove it, dickhead." Ichigo grinned, he pulled his mask on, Tatsuki stared at it, this was her first time looking at it closely, shivers shot down her spine they weren't caused by fear these were caused by admiration. He held it whilst Tatsuki fought with Hiyori, his black eyes following her movements with ease. He then realised something.

"**Oi shrimp, Tatsuki hasn't learnt her zanpakutou's name yet."**

"Why didn't you tell us that earlier?" the blonde Vizard snapped.

"**Err it slipped my mind…plus she's only been like this for a week." **Hiyori pulled on her mask to give her

"**A week…how the hell was her hollow so close to the top?"** she screamed, her control on her temper loosening.

"**I don't know but could it be that she was born with it and being around me woke it up quicker somehow?" **

"**That's true you like to let you reiatsu spill and give others a reason to see the spirit world when they should be oblivious to it…baka get some training to control it you're pissing me off."** She huffed, "breaks over come on."

They stayed for the rest of the weekend hanging around and spent twelve hours there training vigorously, she fought to keep hers on, he tried pulling in his monstrous reiatsu; his control becoming slightly better even his mask still in tact.. They decided to go there at least once a week to train but also to trade stories. The walk home was peaceful a little banter here and there. The light wind whipping their locks around, cooling their heated faces from the blush that rose more than once, the moonlit streets passed in a blur for Tatsuki as she concentrated on the being next to her, her thoughts scattered trying to rearrange them into some sort of order. Ichigo had a hard time controlling his desires he wanted to pounce the light cascading over her body outlined her femininity. The chatter stopping replacing it with companionable silence, Rukia watched the exchange from her position in the sky in a flash she disappeared.


	6. Chapter 6

Hiya guys I'm not letting you in what Tatsuki's zanpakutou will be yet I'll leave it for a while longer

Please enjoy

**Chapter 5**

------------

After leaving Tatsuki's Ichigo strolled home, his hand touched the door when "Kurosaki-kun…" he whipped around automatically facing Orihime.

"Kurosaki-kun has Tatsuki-chan finished her training? Err…Could we have a chat?"

"Yeah she has, Inoue I don't want to seem rude but could I talk to you tomorrow at lunch the regular place please I'm kinda tired."

More tears welled up in her eyes but they didn't fall "hai, I understand I'll leave you get some rest actually could our chat be before class if not definitely at lunch"

"Sure…" _'What was she getting at…could she know about me and Tatsuki? How when we've hidden it so well'_

"Arigato," she then ran. Ichigo faced the door again his hand skimmed the handle when it burst open with Karin glaring at him.

"What?" he demanded.

"Where have you been Yuzu was heartbroken, she made your favourite both nights yet you didn't come home… do you always have to be a jerk? we even asked Rukia-chan if she knew seen as you two were inseparable."

**Karin's flashback**

-------

"Ne Rukia-chan, could I have a word please?" Isshin took this moment to dive at his wife's poster.

"Oh Masaki Karin has learnt her manners well …using them nicely to talk to my third daughter."

"Shut it old man" he ran away blubbering mumbling something along the lines of 'oh my Karin hates daddy' etc, etc.

"…sure"

"Have you seen Ichi-nii lately?"

"Umm at school yeah, but today he seems to have disappeared. Why?"

"could you follow him in your shinigami form and keep tabs on him in exchange for my manga you haven't read there's a new collection in there, cos he only disappeared if it were to do with shinigami or the other thing I overheard you talking about -an inner hollow- and that fake soul that inhabits his body doesn't portray Ichigo very well either does he?"

"No you're right Kon is a bit eccentric compared to your brother, as for your request I'll do my best but I can't guarantee that he won't catch me"

"Deal" they both chorused she extended her arm and grabbed Rukia's sealing it.

--------

**End flashback**

"I was training you know 'shinigami' things."

"Oh, well next time don't disappear Yuzu may be naive but she's not stupid she can see spirits now."

"Err…" he scratched the back of his neck searching for his next words "so I've got to be more secretive about it?"

"Yeah well we can't be having her going in your room to get you and see your body unmoving or even you re-entering it I think she die of shock."

He waved her off and climbed up the stairs gliding into his room, Rukia jumped out the closet and kicked his shin. He yelped and landed on the floor with a little thud.

"Ow fucking midget what was that for?"

"For making poor Yuzu cry baka."

The remainder of the evening went without any disruption to Ichigo's studying, he packed his things away and settled down on his bed; his arms crossed under his head, his eyelids dropped his breathing becoming even he finally succumbed to sleep.

"Psst Ichigo,"

'Huh?'

"Oi strawberry get up if you don't move I'll set your dad on ya."

"Uh-w-what? …Rukia, oh it's you"

"What do you mean 'oh it's you' baka move it now there's a hollow."

"Fine" he grumbled, he left his body and leapt out the window.

The walk to school was relatively quiet; Rukia gazed at the roofs like they were the most interesting thing that had caught her eyes, several times her eyes would shift to Ichigo's form meanwhile Orihime chatted away animatedly to Tatsuki.

"Okay class take your seats, boys write your name on the paper on your desk fold it up and put it in the bowl on my desk." Keigo ran forward without hesitation. "wait Keigo…you have a new assignment the boys will place their name in and one at a time the girls will take a piece, the name will be your partner for the assignment which last four weeks. Then the girls will choose a theme for our class representation for the festival" there were squeals of delight from the females and groans from the males.

"the assignment you have been given…drum roll please…you will be acting as parents of an electronic baby you can't turn it off this" she held up the doll "cries just like a regular baby you will change it, feed it and pretend that it is real…it records data …mentioning no names" her eyes scanned the class and landed on two particular people although many of the class knew who she was talking about. "if you neglect it you will fail in order to pass you must work as a team I don't care how you organise it just act like a responsible adult…ready girls don't open them until everyone is sat down then read them out …alphabetical order."

The girls queued eagerly…Orihime was wishing for Ichigo following the girls in front of her, she decided she would tell him at dinner and now she had a perfect chance at partnering with him, praying silently she stuck her hand in and pulled out the paper not looking she pulled to her chest still praying then looked at the piece of paper and inwardly squealed she had got him.

"Arisawa, who ya got?" asked Mahana

"Ishida."

"Aww well you'll easy pass this, I guess Keigo didn't get Orihime then" whined Kunieda.

"Oh I guess the lesbian and perv got paired together…what about you hime who ya got?"

"Kurosaki-kun" she replied dreamily.

Usually Ichigo picks up on his name being called but the school grounds looked more interesting than the current discussion he knows he's not partnered with Tatsuki and if he kicked up a fuss surely someone would find out so he ignored his classmates, he knew Orihime liked him he just couldn't say no until she told him so he played the idiot. Tatsuki was slightly happy for her friend but she wanted to be with Ichigo she loves him, she wants him but during this project she couldn't have him.

"Okay class the theme will be…blind date; girls think of questions guys you will design the set and I will think of the prize." Miss Ochi hollered whilst the class whooped and Ichigo groaned.

Since the announcement the day dragged like normal as the excitement drained from the atmosphere then what seemed to be five hours later to Orihime the lunch time bell rang Ichigo didn't move then he remembered Inoue wanted to talk to him. _'I guess I should find out what she wanted to talk about.' _He clambered the stairs to the roof, she was waiting patiently. "Hey, Inoue," Tatsuki waited around the corner.

"Ohayo, Kurosaki-kun…"

"Ohayo you wanted to talk."

"Yes… yes well I have something to tell you…I'm not gonna beat around the bush I just come out with it…" he looked at her slightly impatient "…I like you"

"I'm sorry Inoue but I can't return what you feel I am sorry I have someone else, who-" He broke of gazing into her clouded eyes, filling with tears she stepped back in horror she had already anticipated his rejection but it hurt all the same, she darted past him forcing her legs to carry her.

'_I knew they were together but I needed to reassure myself that I wasn't imagining it…I am such a fool' _she bumped into someone she didn't dare look up. "Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going…silly me" she took a hesitant glance upwards and came face to face with Uryu.

"Inoue-san… you're crying are you okay?" he asked with a blush staining his cheeks.

"Ishida-kun." She embraced him, not thinking of the attention she was gaining form onlookers or even the face of Uryu whose face was beet red, he pulled her away from the 'vultures' he tried again asking her.

"Are you okay?" she shook her head 'no' he didn't want to push her. "Do you mind me asking why you are upset?" she shook her head again. "So why?"

"…Kurosaki-kun…he…uh…said no"

"No to what? Sorry I'm prying."

"No it's okay I'll have to get over him someday, he said he had somebody else…"

"He doesn't though …so why say that when he…that bastard I'm gonna kill him." Her fist clenched on his shirt.

"…no he does…I…he loves Tatsuki-chan, I just I wanted to see if it was my mind playing tricks...I think I'm insane…just imagine if I went to a shrink and relayed my life they'd think I had a screw loose …Uryu are they gonna put me in a padded cell" this was the first time she'd called him by his first name. He pushed his glasses up to hide his embarrassment.

"Don't worry Inoue-san, you don't need a psychiatrist and as the saying goes there are plenty of fish in the sea also I know that this, what you're feeling takes time to heal" he trailed off then added in a whisper "but I'll wait for you." She hadn't heard his last statement

"Arigato Ishida-kun" and she smiled happily.

On the walk to the entrance Orihime heard Tatsuki shouting energetically.

"Ichigo the comp is tomorrow get up early and meet at station around 4:45 coz the train comes for 5 and don't forget to let the old man know"

"yeah, yeah I'll do it"

"bring your kit as well, sensei will be surprised and don't forget to memorise the rules."

"I got it, see ya first thing."

As he neared his house he felt a presence to his left.

"hey Rukia, you'll have to deal with the hollows for the weekend as I'm at a competition"

"yeah I heard, can I ask you a question don't take it wrong if I come on strong but when are you gonna tell your family about your captaincy etc?"

"I haven't thought that far they've probably sussed that Kon isn't me Karin knows I disappear from time to time…" his footfalls came to a stop. "Rukia?"

"mm"

"I…uh I would like you to do me a favour when you go to soul society…will you check up my mum's and dad's names in the records"

"Ichigo…how do you expect-"

"I'm a true shinigami same as Tatsuki but our parents were in trouble because of the Vizards, I know you won't find Kurosaki as that is my father's alias…Urahara told me bits but he didn't tell me their names I want to find out the truth… because of Aizen many were persecuted and hated because of prejudice. soul society should open their eyes more I gave them a head start and they should continue on it starting by building the relationship between nobles, shinigami and Rukongai so that it is the place it's supposed to be…heaven."

"I'll do it but it will take time…"

"to save you looking forever look for the Ju Bantai Taicho from twenty years ago he's my dad…I don't know what you'll find but that's what he said"

"okay…I'll do it I know it's not much payment for all those times you've saved me but I'll help you find out this information."

"thank-" his reply was cut off short by his father flying through the air aiming to hit him but was unsuccessful as Ichigo side stepped it and delivered his own kick to his father's head.

"good job you truly are my son…Rukia-chan, my third daughter has returned."

"hello…dad" she giggled

"oi old man I going to that competition tomorrow Tatsuki told to remind ya I'll be gone for the whole week."

Ichigo clambered the stairs slowly, a shiver shot down his spine he grabbed his badge and slammed it to his chest.


	7. Chapter 7

_Ichigo clambered the stairs slowly, a shiver shot down his spine he grabbed his badge and slammed it to his chest._

**Chapter 6**

His reiatsu surged as he dodged a hollow claw, his badge beeping.

"Nowt like reacting late is there" his hand grasped Zangetsu when a Kidou shot by and his dad sliced the hollow in half.

"Too slow boy" he shouted whilst delivering a kick.

Karin and Yuzu ran to the stairs where they noticed two bodies and the supposed occupants dressed in black both holding swords.

"Why are there two of you Ichi-nii, tou-san?" the light haired twin asked.

"That's because they are shinigami Yuzu"

"What are shinigami Karin-chan?"

"Soul reapers, death gods, balancers" answered Rukia

"You know about them too Rukia-nee?" she asked astounded.

"Yes because she is one… in fact all of us are in one way or another shinigami" stated Ichigo. We all know what the other is right?

"Huh!?" Yuzu fainted from the shock.

"How? Why? What? Whoa!!" asked a stupefied Karin.

"Don't worry Karin, daddy will reveal all when Yuzu awakens" claimed Isshin loudly as Rukia picked up Yuzu placing her on the sofa whilst Isshin and Ichigo dragged their bodies down.

"I'll be back in a minute" Ichigo flash stepped to his room; he rummaged through his room and grabbed the necessary things true to his word he appeared next to Karin as Yuzu awoke.

"Hey how are you feeling?" asked Ichigo.

"I'm not sure…I can't grasp it how are we shinigami when I was born as human you know…if it was a fake body it wouldn't age"

"It would Ichigo's did. I am sorry girls for keeping this secret I didn't want you to face soul society until you were old enough to choose but since Rukia appeared it was difficult…me and your mother discussed this before Ichigo was born…I wanted you to have a normal life but that wasn't to be as the boy's reiatsu grew exponentially and began to effect you and the seal placed on you began to wither and brake and as a result you can see spirits."

"No wonder you have an insane sense of humour …but if his reiatsu grew out of control couldn't you seal it like before?" said Karin.

"No… but with training he can learn to hide it and detect differences in the types of reiatsu…"

"Shinigami aren't supposed to be seen by people but those with reiatsu can hear and or see spirits."

"I don't get it" said Yuzu

Rukia took over and brought out her drawing pad she drew as well as explained the types of souls the jobs of shinigami. Ichigo cringed and was about to insult the things when Yuzu squealed and clapped "thanks Rukia-nee so if I wanted to get out of this fake body how do I do it?" her innocence caused a collective sweatdrop.

"dad you tell her this normally I'd save her from your stupid antics but I'm beat and I have to meet Tatsuki at station for 4:45 in morning," he turned to Rukia as he started climbing the stairs for the second time that night. "Rukia take this to Miss Ochi as she probably won't remember about our absences and don't mess up my room keep Kon under wraps okay"

"Hai" she replied whilst saluting. The orange haired boy sighed and entered his room he stopped dead on the spot his fingers clutching his badge when a small hand clasped around his wrist before tracing up his arm. His eyes closed his breathing became lighter and a smile played on his lips.

"What you doing here? shouldn't you be resting we have a long trip tomorrow?"

"Umm don't wanna" the voice grumbled into his back

"You all ready then?"

"Uh-huh"

"Is that all you're gonna say?"

"Uh-huh"

He thought for a moment before speaking searching for something to say. "…Yuzu just found out me and dad are shinigami not Vizard we haven't told her that bit I don't know if she has an inner hollow or not I can't tell her that yet. she asked how she could be one but I left it to dad coz I was gonna sleep but I found a surprise waiting for me…oof"

"What has your dad taught you? never let your guard down"

"I should've seen that one coming"

"How'd they take it?" she asked as she sat on his bed.

"Karin knew I was one but when she found out dad is one too she was like 'How? Why? What? Whoa' but Yuzu she fainted then Rukia explained it with her drawings"

"Do they know I'm like you?"

"No I think dad will tell them if not you can always go down knock yourself out of your body and call out 'tada' and see their reactions."

"That's okay I'll do it some other time…ichi we have to be at Urahara's in a couple of minutes I asked him to do something for you" once her speech ended she leapt out of the window he followed like a lost lamb.

"Ah nice to see you Kurosaki-san I noticed your father exited his gigai a while ago."

"Yeah so. Why am I here? I need to sleep"

"I'm putting a seal on your reiatsu so you'll feel a little faint when it's been placed on you… This is so you don't lure hollows to you're position but also so you don't injure your opponents to bad…you'll feel a tingling sensation once the seal is placed on you, you should be able to feel the pressures around you easier..."

"I've already learnt how to do it"

"Really? If so show me" Ichigo closed his eyes in concentration his reiatsu became thinner, lighter almost untraceable it stayed like that for five seconds before his hollow commented on something and made that concentration slip.

"That was fantastic but this will wear off after your week away so there is no worries, please do this."

Urahara took a stance then moved his arms fluidly and chanted harmoniously as he was finishing his eyes closed whilst a shield sort of thing covered Ichigo and was slowly absorbed by his reiatsu.

Memories flashed by in random order,

Aizen fighting Shinji this memory lasted quite awhile; their dance was well played Ichigo watched on **helpless** with other shinigami at this creative scene then lisa shot in his view and attacked Kyouraku with kisses whilst he copped a feel to which she moaned in satisfaction subsequently a hysterical Nanao ran at her idol and her captain which she hugged then smacked on the faces.

"Why did you lie to me? And why did you betray soul society?"

For once Kyouraku was at a loss for words then said "I wanted to protect you from the goings on at the time" Lisa added her side "sorry Nanao-kun but I didn't betray them I investigated the cause as a result I was turned to a Vizard I don't regret these extra powers but I regret leaving my daughter"

Rukia at Soukyoku hill when Aizen dragged her weak body …**helpless** watching as he removed the Hougyoku from her chest as he lat there bleeding …**helpless**

When Ulquiorra and Yammy came and nearly killed his friends, he and his hollow fighting for control in a fight he was losing…**helpless** until Rukia brought him back.

Grimmjow…at the time Grimmjow first came he still hadn't had full control of his hollow, the Sexta Espada nearly killed Rukia he fought with him.

Ogihci with his king and the horse rant, how Ichigo was confused and he fought a losing battle no wonder his fight was the longest, he was frightened and alone but heard faint words of his resolve building to overcome his obstacle in which he succeeded.

Tatsuki – tears in her eyes as she saw his pain, his fear – and Urahara watched the display until it ceased on the final memory, Ichigo stepped forward and muttered "helpless" then fell to the floor in a heap.

"Ichi" "Ichi" a feminine voice repeated several times which was then joined by a masculine voice "Kurosaki-kun." He groaned in recognition

"Ah he's awake I'll leave you while I bring the tea." She nodded.

"Ichi, I never told you this but I was there watching some of your fights against the Espada like the big and small guys then that blue haired fight fanatic, I wish I had these then I would have been some help, I could have helped to get hime…I want to be able to protect like you, don't fight on your own anymore… I love you"

Ichigo stayed quite until the end her speech when he embraced her. "I thought I felt you beside me like we were when we were younger but this time it was me doing the fighting I know what it is like to feel helpless but when you're around it just disappears like a weight has been removed."

Urahara chose that moment to break in "tea's done…your father just called he wants to make sure you packed everything."

"Yeah, Geta Boshi what time is it?"

His head tipped forward as his fan spread across his face "the time…di-dum, di-dum… the time is di-dum, di-dum, di-dum 10 o'clock, enjoy yourself and…" his fingers tapping in time with the di-dum.

"Kick ass make your mother proud show her that her boy can do it both in human and soul form" added Yoruichi.

"Yeah thanks."

Both teenagers left the ex-taicho's to themselves Ichigo escorted Tatsuki home like a perfect gentleman he even opened her window and commented "ladies first" he picked her up and placed her back inside her body and tucked her in before stealing a kiss from her lips, her eyelids fluttered shut in response then whispering "I love you" he replied, his voice strong and full of emotion; love "I love you too see you in the morning Tsuki" a surge of wind flowed through as he exited but not before inhaling her wondrous scent.


End file.
